Misunderstood
by XxGleek91xX
Summary: When Toni Anderson, a girl with a troubled past, is kicked out of boarding school she returns to her home in Lima, Ohio. How will she adjust to her new life in her old home? (Bad Summary. Sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Glee!**

**... **

**...**

Stepping off the train I sling my backpack over my shoulders and start walking toward the small shack where people wait for the trains to arrive. I sit down on one of the benches lining the walls and take my iPhone from my pocket to call a cab. I don't have much money on me but I'm pretty sure I have enough money to get a cab home. I'm told that the cab will arrive to pick me up in 20 minutes so while I wait I open a game on my phone and play until I see the yellow vehicle pull up outside the window.

The cab ride isn't long and when I step out of the cab and look at the large building in front of me I am paralyzed for a moment. After a minute or so I walk up the front steps and knock on the front door and wait for someone to answer. When nobody answers for a while and I am about to walk away, the door finally opens. I look up to see my brother standing in the doorway.

"Toni, what are you doing here?" Blaine asks pulling me into a hug, "I thought you were in Ireland," He says.

"I was," I tell him, "But I'm here now," I say walking past him and into the house.

"Why?" He asks, "Not that I don't want you here," He continues, "Do Mom and Dad know you're home?" He inquires.

"Not unless they're psychic," I say tossing my bag on the couch casually.

"Did something happen?" He asks, "Why aren't you in school back in Ireland?"

"Why so many questions, Blaine?" I ask, "Can't you just be happy to see your sister?"

"Of course I'm happy to see you," He says pulling me into another hug, "I'm just confused as to why you're here," He tells me, "I guess I'll just ignore that for now. But you know Mom and Dad aren't going to let it go that easily."

"I know," I nod, "But they aren't here right now, are they?"

"No, but they will be soon," He informs me, "Dad will be home from work soon and Mom only went to the store to pick a few things up about an hour ago so she should be home any minute really."

"That's great," I say running a hand through my hair, "Well, why don't we just sit here and wait for them to come kill me," I sit down on the couch, "Tell me about school," I tell him trying to take the attention off of me, "How's life at Dalton?" I ask.

"Well, I wouldn't know," He says, "I don't go to Dalton anymore. I transferred to McKinley High School at the start of my junior year," He informs me.

"Oh," I reply, "And Mom and Dad were okay with that? Why did you even transfer?" I ask.

"They weren't too happy about it at first but I had reasons," He tells me.

"Well, you always have been the favorite," I say, "They just shipped me off to Ireland without a second thought. I didn't even get a choice in the matter."

Blaine didn't even acknowledge that statement before going on, "I transferred to McKinley so I could be there with my boyfriend," He tells me.

"Seriously?" I look at him incredulously, "All you had to say was that you wanted to go to the school your boyfriend goes to and Mom and Dad let you?" I ask.

"There were other reasons, Toni," Blaine says, "It's all very complicated."

"Okay, when do I get to meet this boyfriend?" I ask nudging him with my elbow.

"Well, he lives in New York now," Blaine says, "He graduated last year and he's going to school in New York so I suppose you'll meet him either when I go to visit him next or when he comes home next," He tells me.

"So, you left Dalton to go to school with your boyfriend who is now in New York and you're still going to school at McKinley?" I ask.

"Yeah," He says, "I like it there. I have really good friends there."

"I guess you'll have to introduce me to those friends because I'm not going back to Ireland and I'm not going to another private school," I tell him.

"Toni," He sighs heavily, "You can't just decide that for yourself," He says.

"Yes, I can," I say, "I just did. I'm not going back to Ireland and I'm not going back to that all girls school," I huff and lean my head back on the couch.

"I don't think you can go back to that school, actually," Blaine says, "I mean, not after that time you got caught smoking pot in the locker room," He says trying not to laugh, "That's why Mom and Dad sent you away in the first place."

"Because I was doing what every teenager in the world does?" I ask rhetorically.

"I wasn't smoking pot in the girls locker room," Blaine says. I roll my eyes at him.

"You know what I mean, jackass," I smack his arm, "And I haven't done anything like that in months," I inform him, "No smoking pot or drinking."

"Well, I guess Ireland did some good for you," He says just as the front door opens.

"Blaine, I'm home!" My mom calls throughout the house not noticing the two of us sitting on the couch not far from where she is standing.

"I'm right here, Mom," Blaine says and Mom's head snaps over in our direction. She has a smile on her face but it falters when she sees me on the couch beside my brother.

"Toni, what are you doing here?" She asks.

"Last I checked I lived here," I say.

"Why aren't you in Ireland?" She asks just as Blaine had when I first got here.

"I may, or may not, have been kicked out of school," I say causing both her and Blaine to look at me incredulously, "What? You have no idea what it's like being away from your family in a foreign country in a school with only girls," I say, "Girls are mean and sometimes extremely dumb and I can't deal with mean dumb girls," I continue trying to keep my calm composure, "And you know that I have a short fuse when it comes to that type of thing. It was like they were begging me to do it and it just became too much after two years of being there."

"How did you get kicked out?" Mom asks rubbing her temples.

"The first year of being there was okay-well, it wasn't horrible y'know considering you sent me away halfway through my freshman year of high school. Then my sophomore year came around and this girl moved in across the hall from me and she would just pick at me every day and I took until the end of the year but then she went too far and I snapped and-"

"Don't tell me you hit her," Mom says, "I don't want anyone pressing charges against you."

"No, I didn't hit anyone," I say, "I just tampered with some of her toiletries," I shrug.

"What?" Blaine asks trying to keep the smile off his face.

"Well, I replaced her hair gel with glue," I start, "I put hair coloring in her shampoo and baby powder in her hair dryer," I continue, "And then I replaced her tanning lotion with regular lotion which I added a bright orange pigment to."

"Toni," Mom groans, "You can't do that," She says as if I don't already know.

"Oh, and I replaced her perfume with deer urine," I say. That is when Blaine couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.

"Blaine, this isn't funny," Mom says.

"It kind of is though," He says, "Mom, you can't say that replacing perfume with deer urine isn't funny," He laughs. Blaine and I both look at Mom and I can tell that she is trying not to smile.

"Did she use the 'perfume'?" Mom asks cracking a smile.

"Yeah, but she showered right after she smelled that it wasn't actually perfume," I tell her, "The last time I saw her she had neon green hair and her arms had an orange tint to them because she was too stupid to look at the lotion before rubbing it into her skin. She looked like a glamorous Oompa Loopma," I say, "Mom, she deserved it. Please don't send me away again."

"I'll have to talk to your father when he gets home," She says, "But for now I guess you can start school with Blaine tomorrow," She tells me.

"Thank you," I say and wrap my arms around her, "I'm gonna go upstairs and lay down. I'm really tired," I grab my backpack and make my way upstairs to my bedroom, which hasn't changed since I was about 13 years old.

**...**

**So, this is a story idea that has been floating around in my head so I decided to write it. I think it's going to be a Sam/OC story but I'm not quite sure yet (the OC being Toni).**

**I do know that I need one more OC. I was hoping you all could help me with that. The first person to review (if they want) will be able to create their own OC. So if you want to make an OC for my story please review and let me know what you think of the story and then if you would like to create an OC. If nobody does within the first two chapters I will make the character on my own.**

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!**

**~Thanks : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Glee! **

**...**

**Thanks to Linneagb, Alex B. Goode, and Jayne96 for the reviews on chapter one! I really appreciate it!**

**...**

I didn't start school with Blaine the next day. I couldn't. My school in Ireland contacted my parents the day after I got home and had a long conversation with them. I couldn't start school until they sent my transcripts over, which took a few days. I think the school was still pissed at me and were taking their time. Or maybe I'm just being paranoid. Either way it took a week and I wasn't able to start school when I wanted to.

**...**

Blaine came into my bedroom at 6:30AM to wake me up so I could get ready for school. Apparently school starts at 7:45AM; way too early for my liking. I'm used to school starting nearly an hour later than that. When I get out of bed I make my way to my en suite bathroom to take a shower. When I finish showering I slip on my Victoria's Secret, 'PINK', knee length robe.

Sitting down at my vanity table I put on some light makeup before changing into a pair of mid-rise skinny jeans, a black, cashmere, sweater, and a pair of Sky Wedge Pumas. Then I add some accessories. The 'Sun, Moon, and Stars' bracelet Blaine gave me for my 14th birthday, right before my parents shipped me off and the Claddagh ring I bought in Ireland. A Mizuki diamond star necklace is around my neck and add a double star cuff earring and a pair of black, jeweled, star earrings as well. Once I finish getting dressed I move on to my hair I don't really want to do anything fancy with it so I just blow it dry and put it up into a bun on top of my head. Then I add a pink, polka dot, bow headband.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asks peeking into my room from the hall.

"Yeah," I say, "Just let me get my stuff," I tell him. I grab my iPhone and backpack, which is empty, before following him out the door and downstairs.

"Mom, we're leaving," Blaine says as we walk through the kitchen toward the front door.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" She asks.

"We're running late," Blaine tells her, "We'll stop and get something on the way to school," He says and we walk out the door to Blaine's car.

The drive to McKinley is a lot longer than it would take to get to Dalton or my old school. And it takes even longer than it should because we stop for food and there is an unusual amount of traffic. It's weird. I guess I've grown used to the calmness and of Ireland. Blaine parks in a small parking lot, which I learn is 'The Senior's Parking Lot'. The other lot is for the rest of the students, and the staff have their own lot behind the school.

"Let's go," Blaine says as we get out of the car and make our way toward the building. Once we make it inside Blaine leads me down to the main office so I can get my schedule, "I have to get to class but just go in there and talk to the secretary, she can help you," He tells me.

"Yeah, okay, go," I wave him away and he walks in the opposite direction down a long hallway. After getting my schedule I make my way to my locker to put my empty backpack inside. The halls are nearly empty since class has already started.

My locker is on the opposite side of the school than the office and I keep getting lost as I try to find it. Sighing heavily I continue down the hall, hoping this is finally the right one, and as I am looking at the numbers on the lockers I trip over something; or rather some_one_.

"Oh, shit!" I exclaim quietly, trying to keep my balance but failing miserably and landing hard on my hip.

"Oh, my God," I hear a female voice, "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I look over and see a girl with dark hair and bright blue eyes with a Newsies cap on her head.

"It's not your fault," I say maneuvering myself so I'm now sitting up against the wall, "I'm just distracted. I've been trying to find my locker for, like, 20 minutes," I inform her, "Nice hat by the way."

"Thanks," She smiles, "Awesome shoes," She gestures to my bright yellow and pink Pumas.

"Thanks," I reply, "Uh, do you think you could help me find my locker?" I ask.

"Yeah, no problem," She says and we both stand up, "What's your locker number?" She asks. I show her the paper with my locker number on it and she nods, "It should be right over here," She walks a little further down the hall and right at the end of the row of lockers is mine.

"Thank you so much," I say, "I swear I was about to rip my hair out."

"Yeah, I had a hard time finding my way around here too," She tells me, "Did you just move here?" She asks.

"Kind of," I start, "I'm from here but I was going to a boarding school in Ireland," I continue, "Some stuff happened over there that I won't get into right now and now I'm back," I go on, "My brother goes to school here, he's a year ahead of me, so my parents are having me go here with him," I inform the girl whose name I still do not know.

"Who is your brother?" She asks.

"Blaine Anderson," I tell her, "Do you know him?" I ask.

"Yeah," She says with a smile on her face, "We're in Glee Club together," She informs me. Oh great. Blaine is probably going to make me join the damn Glee Club.

"That's cool," I say, "Are you a senior too?" I ask.

"No, I'm a sophomore," She tells me, "My name is Marley Rose by the way. I just thought I should mention that considering I tripped you. And we've been talking for, like, five minutes and I haven't even introduced myself."

"I'm Toni Anderson," I inform her, "And you didn't trip me. I'm just oblivious and don't pay attention to where I'm going."

"Okay," She nods, "Well, I've got to go to the library because they gave me a free period first hour which is really strange. I would much rather have a free period towards the end of the day. It makes more sense," She says, "Do you need any more help before I leave?" she asks, "Y'know so you don't go and trip over someone else," She chuckles.

"Could you tell me where Mr. Schuester's History class is?" I ask. Marley gives me directions to my History class and then goes on her way to the library.

This time it doesn't take me long to find the room I need to be in but when I get there the door is locked. I knock on it gently and a few seconds later a man who looks to be in his mid-thirties answers.

"Hello," He greets, "Can I help you with something?"

"Are you Mr. Schuester?" I ask pretty sure I already know the answer.

"Yes, I am," He says.

"Well, I'm new here and according to my schedule this is my first hour class," I inform him showing him my schedule.

"Okay, come on in," He says and lets me into the room closing the door behind me, "You're going to need a book and this is a study packet we just started yesterday," He informs me, "I think you can catch up pretty quickly," He says.

"Thanks," I take the study packet from him. It's probably five pages. Not too bad. The work at my old school was way more invasive than this. I was surprised they didn't put me in any of the AP classes but I'm not complaining. At least I know I'll pass.

"And here is your book," He hands me a thick text book. It looks brand new, "What's your name?" He asks.

"I'm Toni Anderson," I reply. It feels as if I've introduced myself a million times already but I've only met four people; Principal Figgins, Donna (the secretary), Marley, and now Mr. Schuester.

"Alright, Toni," He smiles, "You can go ahead and take a seat. There is an open seat in the back," He gestures to a desk in the back of the room and I walk over and sit down hanging my backpack, which I forgot to put in my locker earlier, on the back of the chair.

"Hey," I hear a voice from beside me. I look over and see a boy with blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Hey," I respond.

"I'm Sam," He says.

"Toni," I reply.

**...**

**Here is chapter two! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**(All of the links for outfits and other will be on my profile page!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Glee!**

**...**

**AN: I put up a new story called My Life? and I would be very grateful if you would check that out and let me know what you think of it! **

**...**

School went by pretty quickly that day. I only saw Blaine a couple times and that was at lunch and we had the same free period so we spent that time together in the library. He was going to show me around the school but one of the teachers told us we either had to go to the library or study hall.

By the end of the day my locker was completely full of books. The only homework I had today was in my History class so I put my book, and the packet I was supposed to finish by the end of the week, in my backpack. When I closed my locker I jumped back seeing Blaine standing not a foot away from me.

"Is it really necessary for you to stand that close to me?" I ask backing away from him.

"Yes," He replies, "I need you to come with me," He says and takes hold of my arm.

"I can walk, y'know," I yank my arm free from his grasp, "And isn't the car parked in the other lot?" I ask looking over my shoulder.

"We aren't going home yet," He tells me.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I have Glee right now and you don't have a driver's license so you can't go home until I do," He informs me.

"Oh, right," I say, "That Marley girl told me about it this morning," I sigh.

"You might as well just audition, T," Blaine says, "I mean, you're going to be here with me everyday anyway and we need one more person to join to be able to compete," He tells me.

"So you just have a Glee Club here that doesn't compete?" I ask.

"We do compete but we need 12 people and we just lost someone so we need a replacement," He informs me as we walk into the choir room. As I look around I notice a few people from some of my classes, such as Marley and Sam. There are a few other people but I don't remember their names. Then I notice Mr. Schuester in the room as well.

"Toni, hey!" Marley says from where she is sitting in the front row beside a kid in a wheelchair.

"Hey," I respond not really knowing what else to say.

"Are you going to join?" She asks looking hopeful as do some of the other kids in the room.

"Who is she?" The blonde cheerleader sitting on the other side of the kid in the wheelchair asks.

"This is my sister, Toni," Blaine introduces, "Toni, this is the Glee Club," He gestures to all of the people sitting in front of me. They all introduce themselves and then Mr. Schuester asks if I want to audition. At this point, after Blaine, Marley, and Mr. Shue ask I feel bad and decide that I might as well since I'll have to sit in this room every day after school anyway.

"Why not?" I let out a sigh.

"Awesome, do you have a song to audition with?" Mr. Shue asks.

"I can figure something out," I tell him, "Just give me a minute," I say and he nods. I grab Blaine's arm and pull him over to me, "What the hell am I supposed to do?" I ask, "What do I sing?"

"What do you listen to?" He asks, "Sing a song you know really well," He tells me.

"What about the music part?" I ask, "Do you have your guitar in here for me to use?"

"Well, no," He says, "But I think Sam has his," He tells me, "I'm sure he'll let you use it," Blaine jogs over to the blonde boy from my History class and they have a short conversation before they both stand up and walk to the corner of the room where there are a few electric guitars leaning against the wall and then there is a guitar case leaning beside them. Sam takes the guitar out and hands it to Blaine before making his way back to his seat, "Here," Blaine hands the guitar off to me before saying 'Good Luck' and taking a seat beside Sam.

"Okay, uh, I've been living in the UK for the past few years and so I've been listening to a lot of artists from the UK," I start, "One of my favorite artists started off really local in the UK but she's now global," I continue, "And this is one of my favorite songs by her. This is _'Who You Are'_ by Jessie J," I finish and begin the song:

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror:_

"_Why am I doing this to myself?"_

_Losing my mind on a tiny error,_

_I nearly left the real me on the shelf._

_No, no, no, no, no…_

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_

_It's okay not to be okay._

_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._

_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_

_Just be true to who you are!_

_(Who you are)_

_Brushing my hair-do I look perfect?_

_I forgot what to do to fit the mould, yeah_

_The more I try the less it's working, yeah_

'_Cause everything inside me screams _

_No, no, no, no, no..._

_Don't lose you who are in the blur of the stars!_

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_

_It's okay not to be okay,_

_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart_

_But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_

_There's nothing wrong with who you are_

_Yes, no, egos, fake shows, like whoa!_

_Just go and leave me alone!_

_Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,_

_With a smile that's my home!_

_That's my home, no…_

_No, no, no, no, no…_

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_

_It's okay not to be okay…_

_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart,_

_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_

_Just be true to who you are,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_**(Song belongs to Jessie J not me!)**_

When I finish singing everyone is clapping, "Thanks," I say and walk over to Sam to give him his guitar back.

"Toni, that was amazing!" Mr. Shue exclaims. I thank him again.

"Yeah, if you like overdramatic theatrics," The blonde cheerleader, Kitty, says. There is a lot I could say to her right now but I bite my tongue because I really don't want to get in a fight on my first day of school; especially since I just got kicked out of my other school a week ago.

Mr. Schuester ignores her comment and looks at me, "Welcome to the Glee Club!"

**... **

**Sorry this chapter is kind of boring. It's just a filler really. More interesting stuff is still to come. Please read and review. And once again, please check out my other story. It would mean a lot!**

**~Thanks**


End file.
